


Stella Nera

by LaraDAmore



Series: Cuori sbagliati [3]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Sentimental, Thorki - Freeform, Thunderfrost - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 03:34:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaraDAmore/pseuds/LaraDAmore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Continua a guardarmi, Loki. Ho bisogno di te, del tuo sguardo addosso.<br/>Mia Stella Nera, rivolgi la tua luce oscura su di me, temuta e desiderata dalla mia anima asservita alla tua, per l’eternità."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stella Nera

 

**_Stella Nera_ **

  
  
 

 

 

 

 ** _A_** vanzo deciso verso di te, fingendo sicurezza, quando in verità provo disagio sin dall'ingresso in questa piccola stanza.  
La luce é debole compagnia del nostro incontro e me ne rallegro in segreto.

No. Non é affatto semplice incrociare  il tuo sguardo torbido, senza sentirmi a mia volta ammorbare  dall'oscurità  che vi é racchiusa. Ti temo, fratello.   
Sei tu il prigioniero tra noi, eppure é il verde intenso dei tuoi occhi a catturare il mio riflesso e farne il tuo umile schiavo.  
Ad ogni nuovo passo, assorbono la mia sicurezza, assopiscono la mia razionalità, banchettano del mio dolore.  
Proprio così: io sto soffrendo, e tu, Loki , te ne compiaci.  
Tu, fratello mio, fiera ferita, ma ancora feroce, ti nutri del mio incondizionato amore con ingordigia, nel silenzio delle tue menzogne.  
Mi disprezzi, mi accoltelli il cuore con la tagliente lama del tuo odio dichiarato, per poi tornare a reclamarmi non appena avverti la fame.  
Da sempre, e per sempre, abbisogni del mio affetto, che sai bene,  mai ti negherei.  
Da sempre e per sempre, mio amato.

Poche ore sono trascorse dal nostro ritorno ad Asgard, insieme,  ancora una volta divisi dal rancore provato l'uno verso l'altro.  
Posso ancora udire la nostra gente acclamare il mio nome: Thor, il figlio di Odino, l’unico e il solo, ora che il padre degli dei ti ha rinnegato.  
Thor, il vittorioso.  
Ma come può un vincitore sentirsi tanto miserabile, come lo sono io in questo momento?  
Quel che a tutti sfugge è quanto la tua disfatta sia un fardello insostenibile per la mia coscienza. La tua caduta non mi appaga e di certo non la ritengo un trofeo.

_La tua rovina è anche la mia._

Incapace di punirti come meriteresti, entro nella tua cella in visita clandestina, spinto dal mio senso di colpa per quel che i nostri antichi dissapori hanno fatto di te.

_Sono qui, a rivelarmi ai tuoi occhi come il vero sconfitto._

Dimostri un certo stupore mentre mi avvicino a te, caracollante e confuso, con l’aria di chi ha smarrito ogni senso. Inclini il capo, piegando le tue labbra sottili in un piccolo ghigno beffardo; qualche ciocca bruna ti ricade sul tuo volto diafano, scavato dalla rabbia e dall’invidia.  
Sei bravo a fingere, lo sei sempre stato. Ti nascondi dietro a un’espressione derisoria, armato del tuo sorriso sprezzante, ma questa volta non ti è sufficiente.

No, fratello mio, non riesci affatto a ingannarmi.

Vedo oltre la tua maschera perfetta, posso leggere le tue vere sensazioni attraverso piccoli segnali comunicati dal tuo esile corpo. Le tue dita affusolate scivolano tremanti tra i tuoi capelli in disordine, incroci il mio sguardo altero e gli sfuggi fingendo indifferenza, quando invece provi l’opposto.

Attrazione, malsana e contorta attrazione. Mi vuoi, sei così affamato di affetto da gemere sommesso nel veder cadere a terra il mio mantello.

 _Eccomi, fratello mio._  
Mi osservi incedere da quella sedia ossidata dal tempo, maestoso e aggraziato come fossi seduto su Hliðskjálf*, nonostante i vestiti logori per la battaglia appena consumata.  
Il tuo ghigno si allarga quando infine ti giungo accanto, come si allargano le tue snelle gambe, eccitato come un bimbo al quale si consegna il balocco preferito.  
I tuoi occhi mi trafiggono spietati, ma non m’importa; mi reclami nel tuo silenzio assordante e questo mi è sufficiente.  
Continua a guardarmi, Loki. Ho bisogno di te, del tuo sguardo addosso.

Mia Stella Nera, rivolgi la tua luce oscura su di me, temuta e desiderata dalla mia anima asservita alla tua, per l’eternità.  
Non ti sfugge una parola, resti a fissarmi famelico mentre mi spoglio degli abiti, del mio risentimento, del mio orgoglio.

 

Sono qui, mio amato. Prendi il mio cuore sanguinante e divoralo.  
 

 

   
 **Spazio dell’Autrice:**  
 _Grazie  per avere letto queste poche righe,_  
spero di esser riuscita a regalarvi un paio di minuti di passione.  
Lara  
   
 **Note:**  
*L’alto trono di Odino.


End file.
